my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY
This sound effect can be found on The International Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. The title of this sound effect should not be confused with Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FLINTSTONE FACTORY WHISTLE, LONG,/SHORT, CARTOON. It is the same sound effect as Elektra Records, Factory Whistle. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Good Neighbor Cruella".) * Adventures in Wonderland * Between the Lions * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Me and Roger".) * Breadwinners * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * Clarence * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T.".) * Construction Site (Heard once in the intro, and twice in "Mid Mileage Crisis".) * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Fury is Out on This One".) * DuckTales * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fraggle Rock * Harvey Street Kids * Higglytown Heroes * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Old-School Johnny.") * The Loud House (Heard once in a high pitch in "No Guts, No Glori".) *Marsupilami * Maya & Miguel (Heard once in "The Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Puppy Dog Pals * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Just Like Dad.") * Seven Little Monsters (Heard twice in "The Bad Word".) * The Simpsons * Sesame Street * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Iced Duck" and "Aldo's Uncle Artie".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Shangheid" in a low pitch; "Squiliam Returns", "Professor Squidward", "Krusty Krushers", "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?", and "Bottle Burglars" in a normal pitch; thrice in "My Leg!" in a high pitch.) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Umi Egg Hunt".) * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in a high pitch in "Scaredy Engines".) * Timon & Pumbaa * Titipo Titipo (Heard once in "There's Something about Manny".) (Used for Manny.) * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * Wayside (Heard once in "Le Race".) * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Pfish and Chip in: Short Pfuse") * Wheel 2000 (Blasted three times short. Used for the final spin sound cue.) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * WordWorld * Wander Over Yonder TV Specials * Frosty Returns (1992) Movies * An American Tail (1986) (Heard once in 2004-present printings.) * City of Ember (2008) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Wild (2006) Shorts * The Bathroom (1972) (Debut) * The Mouse That Soared (2009) * Trail Mix-Up (1993) Video Games Commercials * Cheetos Flamin' Hot Commercial (1999) (High Pitched) * Kool-Aid - Kool-Aid man V.S. Soda man Commercials (Heard once in "Baseball".) Bumpers * Disney Channel ID - Scary Ride (Heard once in a high pitch.) * MTV ID - Frying Pan (Heard once in a high pitch.) * The Movie Channel Feature Presentation ID (1990) Logos * Canter/Krask Industries (2013) (Logos) Trailers Music Videos * Billy Joel - Allentown (1982) * Thomas & Friends - Sounds (2004) Other Media * Disney Discovery Series * Elektra Records - Authentic Sound Effects Volume 4 (1964) (Others Media) * Golden Book Video YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Webkinz (Used as a factory whistle.) * WhitneyGoLucky Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life (Miscellaneous) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas